Mercy is for the weak
by BurnerAccount
Summary: What happens when a girl with no emotion becomes a recruit of the division? Will she help Alex and Nikita or will she be their doom?
1. Chapter 1 Past

**I don't own Nikita**

* * *

Cassidy looked out the window and saw her parents walking towards her house. Cassidy was an attractive blond with no expression on her face, but deep down she was actually quite happy, which was pretty weird for her. Cassidy had been a weirdo to almost everyone around her. She barely cried or laughed or showed any emotion at all, no matter what happened. This caused her to be lonely, but also helped her to regard everything she does in the most effective, and sometimes, inhumane way.

Cassidy was about to wave at her parents when she heard a screeching noise as a Ford car came down the road. The traffic light was red, but the Ford kept up with its speed. Cassidy barely realized what happened when the Ford ran into her parents and stopped. She was shocked by the sudden event, but immediately ran out of the house and found her parents, no longer breathing, by the car, and could smell the alcohol from the driver, who was barely 25 years old. Cassidy stood there as the police arrived and she swore to make the driver pay.

As the police arrived, they promised to Cassidy that the driver would be punished for what he did, and she went back to her house and mourned for her parents. However, when she went to the police station to learn about the result, she was told that the driver didn't do anything wrong and her parents were crossing with red light, and the driver, Raymond Hamalton, was released with no penalty. She also found out the traffic camera disappeared when she tried to use it as evidence, and she knew law can't be relied on this one.

Cassidy didn't cry or rage. She knew the police would be of no use. Raymond Hamalton was the only son to the CEO of one of the most wealthy company in the city, and the police wouldn't do anything about him as long as his father stays generous. So she decided to take things into her own hands, no matter the cost.

* * *

When she returned from the police station, Cassidy knew that she had to kill Hamalton herself if she would want to avenge her parents. For three days she studied the travel plan of the rich boy, and discovered that he would be travelling to a neighboring city with his father. This piece of information caused her a fortune, but she knew it was worth it. The highway they chose was one that goes through miles of open fields with no one around. This means no one will hear the gunshots or the screams. If things go well, her targets would be long dead when someone realized something's wrong and the police start looking.

On the day of the action, she managed to buy everything needed for her plan. This included automatic rifle and road spikes. As she felt the steering wheel of her newly bought Jeep, she smiled coldly to herself. Revenge was always entertaining.

* * *

Raymond Hamalton was quite happy today as he sat at the back of the car with his father and two body guards with pistols sat in the front. He was still in shock of the car crash he got in a few days ago, but that would be nothing compared to what his father told him. He found out that he would be in contact of a secret spy organization known as the "division". The sudden knowledge that he could send killers after those he despised really cheered him up.

Suddenly his mind flew back to reality as the car's front wheels suddenly blew and the car came to a screeching halt. The driver got off the car and checked the wheels when a Jeep came up from the behind. He was going to ask for help when he saw a gun barrel sticking out of the window. Before he knew what happened, Cassidy fired a storm of bullets on him and the car Raymond was in.

The bullets instantly pierced the driver, who fell on the ground screaming, but the others merely bounced off the car as the men inside realized what happened. "Damn it" Cassidy thought as she put a bullet into the driver's brain, ending his misery, _Bulletproof glass, they are rich._

The other bodyguard responded by pulling out his gun, but Cassidy stopped her jeep parallel to the car and aimed at the window. She did the research and knew that the bulletproof glass can be broken from the inside only, but the glass would be completely shattered after a hole is made, and the bodyguard would have one shot to kill her with his pistol before her automatic rifle rain death over him.

The bodyguard considered his options. Firing would endanger everyone in the car, but would probably kill the attacker. If he merely waits for help from the "division", whom his employer already called for help, they would be safe, but the attacker who killed his friend mercilessly would get away. Confident at his aim, he decided to take the chance.

The bodyguard fired a bullet at the woman's head, knowing that hitting elsewhere might not kill her immediately, and she might kill them all before dying. This was exactly what Cassidy predicted. The bodyguard was surprised when the blond merely leaned back in her seat. The bullet struck her in the arm and stayed in, and blood rushed out, soaking her white shirt, but she had been balancing her automatic on the window and fired as soon as the pistol rang. The remaining of the glass was shattered and the trio was killed.

Glad that she finished the task, Cassidy let go of her gun, fell in her seat and fell unconscious. This was how the division strike team found her and brought her in.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**Headquarter of Division**

 **Location…Classified**

Cassidy woke up in a white room with a burning feeling in the shoulder. Quickly, she remembered what happened and got up and scanned the room. She found her self on a bed in a white room, and there was a man in black suit leaning on the wall.

"Where am I?" Cassidy asked.

"Not in the slaughterhouse, obviously," The man answered, "we are not even in California. You surely did a good job there, killing your target and his security detail swiftly and mercilessly. Your death is confirmed as killed in action by the bodyguards. My name is Michael, and I work for the government. We've decided to give you a second chance."

"And why would I take it? I would rather choose to go to prison rather than staying in this..." Cassidy paused for a second, "..place."

"Simple. Because if you refuse, your decease will be...literal." Michael said

"Looks like whatever you want me to do is worth a try. After all things can't get worse can't they." She said as she considered her options. Refusing would lead to a pointless death. Cassidy is not afraid to die, she just didn't want to die secretly, not known to anyone and not accomplishing anything.

"Good" Michael responded, knowing that his task is completely. Moments later, he opened the door and walked out with Cassidy, who cautiously observed the surrounding as they went to the training area.

* * *

 **Few hours later…Lunch Room**

After taking some food from a solid looking guard in a black uniform, Cassidy scanned the lunch room for the most beneficial place to sit in when she spotted a girl in a blue jacket and with brown hair. She looked scared and didn't seem to want to draw any attention. Cassidy realized she was probably also new to this place, so she decided to go up and see if she could find any information.

Cassidy walked up and sat beside the brunette. Before she could start talking, another girl with black hair and brown skin came up with a banana in her hand. She scanned both the brunette and Cassidy in a judgmental way. Cassidy didn't say anything as she couldn't feel the awkward emotion in the air, but the brunette responded "What are you looking at, bitch?"

"You two are going to die here, you know that?" The older girl taunted.

Cassidy quickly considered her options in a split second. Standing up to fight would make an enemy, but sitting back would miss a perfect chance to gain more information, which could be useful if she wanted to run away or do something.

She was about to say something when the blond erupted. She threw her food at the older girl and, as she backed away, held the fork she was holding at her throat in a threatening way.

 _Quick response…quick reflex…steady hands holding the fork…not normal._ Cassidy thought, she might be of more value than a simple recruit.

Just as the older girl was about to strike back, a teenage, no older than 18, came from behind and held her back. "What the hell are you doing?" He stormed, "If you don't think they are watching us in here you're wrong."

"Calm down" Cassidy intervened," The guards have their hands on their tasers and they would be happy to stun two girls trying to kill each other. If you two want to fight, then go to the mats later, where you can legally kill each other." The mats referred to the ones Cassidy previously spotted in the training area where many teenagers were practicing hand to hand combat.

"Chill down, just trying to say hi to the new girls." The older girl said.

"She's Jaden," The boy said, "She doesn't think she is new here but she is. What's your name?"

"What's yours?" The brunette questioned back.

"This is Thom" Jaden answered, "He's a pro cause he's going to go on his first mission."

"Shut up" Thom said, frustrated. "Look, we are all recruits, just like you. I've been here almost a year, they brought Jaden in two months ago, none of us volunteered." _So all the recruits are "dead"_ Cassidy thought as she processed what she thought. This means that whoever those guy were, they had enough resource and authority to fake the death of multiple suspects and train them to killers. This could possibly eliminate the option of escaping. Someone with this type of influence could track down and kill an escaped recruit quite easily.

"Meaning, whatever they got on you, whatever your big bad past is, it's nothing we haven't heard before." Jaden started again.

"Meaning we need to stick together if we're going to make it through training." He added, "trust me, now you can start by telling us your name"

"I'm Cassidy" Cassidy said, it would be useful to have some older recruits as friends.

The brunette was about to say something when a male voice, Michael, called "Cassidy, Alex, Amanda is ready to see you." _So this is Alex_

Thom slightly nodded at us, and we stood up and left the dining table.

* * *

 **Later… Amanda's room**

Cassidy and Alex went in the room they were told to go and didn't see the "Amanda" who was supposed to see them. Cassidy spotted multiple mirrors and dresses in the room. _This Amanda is certainly not a normal agent,_ Cassidy thought _, she must be quite special to have a special room designed just for her._

"Hello?" Alex asked, slowly walking into the room. Realizing that there was no one around, she went up to a dress on a dummy and touched it, amazed by its beauty.

"Well, don't just stand there, Alex, try it on. You will find it fits perfectly." A woman in bronze cloth, _Amanda,_ said," here's one for you Cassidy, I measured your sizes when you were asleep." She said as she pointed to another dress.

"I don't wear stuff like this." Alex answered.

"As a style choice, or because you are not used to it?" Amanda replied.

"Because it's ugly" Alex said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It might be quite useful in certain occasions." Cassidy suddenly said, "thinking back now, my assassination would go way better if I just engaged that guy in one of these dresses. He would gladly invite me to a room, where I could have blasted his head off and escape safely and quietly."

"You are right, Cassidy. This can be very helpful. Both of you are beautiful, and your beauty can be a valuable " Amanda said as she walked towards a desk," Michael is right about it."

"So you're the one who's supposed to teach me how to walk and talk, chew with my mouth closed?"

"My name is Amanda, and I'm the one who's supposed to show you have to embrace your beauty and use it to your advantage." Amanda said. When Alex showed no interest and Cassidy labeled Amanda as _useful_ , she continued, "Your journey begins right here in this chair."

"I'm not smearing that crap on my face." Alex said, looking at the perfumes and started to walk out.

"It's not like this will be the first time you reinvented yourself, Alex. I'm very impressed with your accent." Amanda said as Alex stopped her way out. She then continued about how Alex escaped from people who tried to sell her. Cassidy stood next to Alex, carefully listening to their conversation and trying to find anything that might be to her advantage. Cassidy and Alex then left after confirming a time when they would go and learn from Amanda.

* * *

 **Later…training room**

Cassidy and Alex walked up and sat down around the mat next to Jaden as two men on the mat were trying to take each other down. Cassidy spared a brief look at the two fighting . As they sat down, Alex motioned at Thom, who was taking down his gloves after a match. "He looks intense." She said.

"He's about to go on his first op, he's just stressed" Jaden replied, sparing a small smile. "Even though he won't admit it."

"You guys…" Alex asked

"Division doesn't allow relationships" Jaden answered.

 _Nice move…relationship causes people to be weak_ Cassidy thought coldly. The tragedy with her parents and the sudden change in everything she knew caused her to be especially emotionless.

Jaden then continued to question Thom about the mission he will be on, operation black arrow, but Thom said it was classified. Jaden soon said she know the target and location about the operation when she spotted Thom searching online.

 _Wow…if there is a mole among the recruits then our enemies would know all about the plans._

"I am just jealous you get to go out and smoke someone.I mean, what re we here for, right?" Jaden continued as Alex stared at her,"What, you disagree?"

"What are we hear for? Really?"Alex asked as he turned to Thom.

"Ah man, is she playing with me" Jaden said, couldn't believe what she heard.

"At least half our mission are counter intel. Deep cover infiltrations, stealing secrets..."Thom tried to calm Alex down.

"And the other half?"Alex interrupted Thom with a worried look on her face.

"Your here to kill for the man, honey. They're going to teach you to kill with a gun. They're going to teach you to kill with your nails. They're going to tell you who to kill and when to kill them. And if you don't deliver, they're going to kill you." Jaden said, happy that Alex was worried.

"Killing isn't so bad," Cassidy, who had been quiet and listening the entire time. She quickly added as Alex looked at her,"As long as it's for the greater good."

Alex was about to say something, but the trainer for martial art, a white, muscular man, called on Jaden to the mat, and the group watched her fighting another man.

* * *

 **Later**

Cassidy watched as Michael returned with his arm shot. He was talking about a woman named Nikita, who Cassidy later found out to be a legend around the Division. _She might be useful_ Cassidy thought as she watched Michael at the medical bay.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita**

* * *

 **Division HQ-training lab**

"Ok kiddies, 30 seconds left, come on. Penetrate the system! Penetrate!" Birkoff said as the recruits worked on their computers trying to hack into a computer system. Cassidy learned quickly, but Alex beside her wasn't so lucky. She seemed to be confused even though Thom helped her.

"10 seconds before they dump you." Birkoff counted as the recruits did their best to penetrate the system. "5,4,3,2,1..fail." Birkoff said as he raised his hands in frustration. Why can't these recruits be more intelligent?

Trying his best to teach the recruits, Birkoff decided to pick on the weakest. "Alex, You never launched your exploit, why?" He asked after a brief look at his pad.

"I don't know, this hacker stuff is really...complicated" Alex answered. But Cassidy beside her was slightly confused. From her seat beside Alex, she could tell that Alex had multiple chances to hack the computer, but she chose not to. _Either she is lazy, which is highly unlikely, or she is up to something._ Cassidy thought.

"Actually, it's not, it's simple." Apparently Birkoff was not satisfied by Alex's response."Because, you see, I do all the hacker stuff. I write the exploit. I even make it look like a video game so your tween minds can understand it!"

That was when Alex giggled a little at the comment "tween minds". She quickly stopped it, but Birkoff noticed it. _This isn't going to end well._

"You think that's funny?" Birkoff asked, apparently unhappy about this response.

"Must be the drugs sir." Jaden said as the class looked at her, "You know how it is like with the junkies." _Apparently Jaden is not so clever._ Cassidy thought, _other recruits are not our enemy. Helping them and getting help will certainly be more useful and logic then randomly making enemies._

"I thought our files are secret"Alex responded, annoyed by Jaden. _Oops, this spying habit of Jaden will eventually get her in trouble._

"Failures on me, sir" Thom interfered, annoyed by the argument between two of his friends. "Alex was having trouble finding the shell code, and I gave her the wrong one." _Nice move, taking the fault would make you a friend to both sides. This is the type of intelligence and action that will get him popular._

"You shouldn't be giving her in the first place." Jaden was quite annoyed either by the constant help Thom was giving Alex. _She seems to be possessive of Thom. This is not a good sign, and is a show of weakness. To survive in a place like Division, one must show no weakness._

"This is pathetic. All of you, get out of here." Birkoff was tired of the quarrel which would bring no result, so he made the group leave the lab."The bunch of you, get out! Up and out of your seats now!" Alex stood up, but Birkoff was not done with her yet. "Not you. You stay."

The rest of the class stood up and left. Jaden smirked as she walked pass Alex. Cassidy signed again as she stood up and left. _Jaden is too emotional. She can never conceal her thoughts. This is a problem for a spy, who should be the best at concealing thoughts._

* * *

 **Division HQ-weapon room**

"Again" A white man in black division suit said as he clapped his hands. Across the table in front of him, a group of recruits were trying to assemble a MP5 SMG blindfolded. The most difficult part is not assembling the pieces, it is the distress that appears after one is blindfolded. This distress usually cause the recruits to lose their calmness and mess up the pieces. _This is a nice practice._ Cassidy thought as she managed to put the pieces of the sub machine gun together _. This trains both the recruits ability to handle stress and their knowledge of their weapon._

When the recruits were assembling their guns, the man talked about how using the guns doesn't mean understanding it. Cassidy agreed with him. Merely emptying the clip at the opponents only works in certain occasions, like the one she was in that led her here. In most cases, every detail about the weapon needs to be understood to perform the best kill. She thought so as she put the last piece of the gun together and took off her blindfold almost exactly the same time as Alex. This furthered Cassidy's guess about her no being normal.

"Done" Alex said immediately as she finished the assembling. Jaden was not happy about being slower.

"Alex, excellent." the teacher said, "you've handled sub machine gun before?"

"Not really," Alex said as she shrugged."Must be the drugs" She added, responding to the words from Jaden during the computer class.

"Alex, Cassidy" Michael called in his deep voice and motioned the two over."Come with me."

"What's wrong?" Alex said, worried that she might be in trouble or even be cancelled.

"You are both been activated for an op."Michael said, and it dropped a bomb in the recruits. It was almost impossible for two new girls to be on a mission. Cassidy raised her brow in confusion.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Amanda's room**

"OK, you keep moving around like that, you're going to look like a panda." Amanda said as she was putting on makeup for Alex.

"Thom said he was in training for like a year before they used him." Alex said, also surprised by the decision division made.

"In the short time you've been with us, I've seen your attitude improve greatly, Alex."Amanda answered. Her avoiding to mention the mission made Cassidy suspicious of the task. "especially considering you tried to escape your second day here. Michael must have seen the same improvement. He wouldn't be using you if he didn't think you were ready." _If Michael ordering this mission then this must be safe. Cassidy thought, He's not someone who would send an untrained recruit to a pointless death._

"At least tell us what the mission is and what we have to do." Cassidy interrupted suddenly. Alex is obviously not getting any answers, and she didn't want to go in to something without a plan.

"She's right, we're ready for what? Why won't anyone tell us what the mission is?"Alex asked, tired of the unknown.

"It's obviously something that involves no action, otherwise recruits more experienced would be sent."Cassidy deduced, "What mission what require two beautiful girls in robe and perfume...oh"She stopped at her conclusion.

"We're only told what we need to know. It's safer that way."Amanda said as she sent a warning glance at Cassidy.

"So you don't even know?"

"you shouldn't be nervous, Alex"

"Then what should I be?"

"Grateful. To be activated this early is a gift, and it's very rude to question a gift."Amanda said as she handed Alex a beautiful dress and motioned for Cassidy to sit down and started putting perfume on her.

* * *

 **Hotel**

Cassidy saw a man, Dadich, from what she observed from the commanding center, sitting in the hotel room as she walked in with Alex. Alex wore a grey dress, and Cassidy wore a red one. Both dresses showed their beauty, which immediately attracted Dadich's eyes.

"Where's the party?" Alex asked innocently. _God_ , Cassidy was annoyed, _when can she be more clever? Isn't the situation her obvious?_

"Here" Dadich said as she motioned the bedroom, his eyes trained on the two girls. As the two walked into the room, Cassidy noticed him giving Michael a taunting look, who looked like he's going to eliminate Dadich any moment. _Hmmm_ , Cassidy thought as she walked into the room, not worried at all about the situation, _Is Michael actually guilty? As a secret agent, he is surely not as cold hearted as the other ones. This might be useful._

As the two walked into the room, Dadich held a bottle of Champagne up and looked at the girls. Alex was worried and started to look around the room as she finally realized about the mission, but Cassidy answered calmly. "That would be great."

"Is there some place I could freshen up?" Alex suddenly asked. Cassidy was confused. _She didn't seem like the kind that would try to get away from this man as long as possible and hope something changes, so why would she try to stall? Unless..._

"Of course, Through there." Dadich showed Alex the bathroom, and turned to Cassidy, "want a drink?"

"Of course." Cassidy answered. If she was going to have sex with this man, she would try to get as much information out as possible, and getting him drunk might be the best way. However, she noticed Alex took a phone with her to the bathroom. _Who would she try to contact? Michael? Unlikely._ Knowing that randomly guessing would not be of much use, Cassidy turned back to Dadich and started to exchange glasses with him.

"Alex, Champagne is ready." Dadich said, tired of waiting.

"That's one of the most amazing stories I've heard. I mean, to come from nothing. Milking cows." Alex said as she sat beside Dadich, apparently trying to stall time. But judging from the left hand Dadich was putting on Alex's shoulder and the right hand on Cassidy, it appeared that she seems to be running out of it.

"One cow" Dadich said as the two laughed. Cassidy smiled, but deep down she couldn't feel a single sense of humor. Why is this interesting? _Anyways, focus on the target._

"Let's not talk about me anymore." Dadich said as she abruptly put his hands on Alex's bare shoulder.

"More Champagne?" Alex said as she tried her best to distract Dadich.

"I think we had enough, don't you?" Dadich closed up to Alex while pulling Cassidy over towards him. Alex, however, stood up and moved towards the window, offering a silent rejection. She opened the curtains. _Sniper._ Cassidy thought immediately as the light shined in. _I don't like Dadich, but he's our mission, and if he dies, things will not go well for us._ So Cassidy walked up to the window and did her best to cover the light. It's unlikely for the shooter to waste his most precious shot on someone other than the target.

"Nice view." Alex said as she pushed Cassidy over, making it hard for her to cover the window.

"It's great." Dadich said as he reached Alex from behind. Alex tried to move away, but he grabbed her in his arms and reached for Cassidy, who did no pointless struggle.

"Stop" Alex said as she tried to escape from the grip, but Dadich slapped her in the face and turned to Cassidy, who raised her hands trying to calm him down. However, Dadich still knocked her to the ground and closed the curtain. _This is going to hurt._ Cassidy thought as she lied on the ground _This guy seems to have a favor of abusing, he's probably trying to express his emotions_. As Dadich continued to kick the two, Alex cried loudly in pain. _This would probably attract Michael._

Just as that thought came up, Cassidy noticed the door of the room opened, and Michael walked in. He walked to Dadich, who was grabbing on to her dress, and hit him in the face. Dadich fell and knocked the curtain open.

That was when Cassidy heard a few gunshots. Through the open door, she saw the three division agents guarding the door fell, and multiple men with faces hidden came in. Michael ran to cover as the last division agent got a few shots in the chest. Alex screamed as she put her hands over her head and tried to hide.

Three hit men came in, but Michael knocked all of them out. A blonde woman came in from the side door of the room and took off her mask and aimed her gun at Dadich. "Mirko Dadich, get up." She said as she was about to take Dadich out of the room. Cassidy quickly scanned the room, Michael was trying to fend off a hit man with a dagger, and Alex was hiding behind a sofa. _At least try to stop her._ Cassidy thought as she sneaked up to the woman from behind.

Cassidy managed to grab the blonde from behind and tried to break her neck. It's not the most clever way to kill, but it's probably the best possible way. This caught the blond by surprise, but she managed to stick her gun back at Cassidy and fired. Cassidy fell with blood covering the dress she wore. _A bullet in the stomach, crap._

Instead of finishing off Cassidy, the blonde dragged Dadich away. That was when a loud gunshot, a sniper rifle, was fired. The man wrestling with Michael was taken back by the force of the shot and slammed into the wall. Michael looked at the window, but then turned to cover as the men fled out of the hotel.

"You OK?" He asked, not noticing the bleeding Cassidy.

"I am, she's not."Alex said as she directed Michael to Cassidy.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Medical Bay**

"Think." Percy said to both Cassidy on the hospital bed and Alex on the chair beside the bed."Try to remember."

"It just...happened so fast."Cassidy was confused, she knew Alex also saw the blonde, but for some reason she didn't tell Percy. _She's not with the the terrorists. She's with the sniper, but the sniper killed the terrorist, so..._

"You're trained to think fast." Percy was not satisfied at all about their lack of information. "You said one of their masks came off. You don't remember seeing the face?"

"She was a blonde with a foreign accent." Cassidy said as she recalled. "That's all I can tell."

"Good." Percy seemed slightly more satisfied."If you remember more, let me know." After that, he walked out of the room with Michael.

"Why did you play hero back there?"Alex asked,"It didn't change anything."

"Actually it did." Cassidy responded, "At least it's better than doing nothing. No offense."

"None taken," Alex said, "I'd better get going and leave you to rest."

"Bye" Cassidy replied as she closed her eyes and thought things over. _The sniper is with Alex, who is surprised about the gun men, so sniper isn't with the gun men. This is complicated..._

* * *

The first thing Cassidy heard about after she got out of the medical bay was that Alex and Jaden got into a fight and basically destroyed the computer lab. They both had two weeks to show improvement or they would be canceled. _Computer lab. Why would Alex always go to the computer lab? Either she's really interested in hacker stuff, or there is something up. I might have to help Alex a little if she is going to be canceled. She can be very useful to me._


	4. Chapter 4 Decision

**Author's note: Whoever reads this story can feel free to post reviews for advice of the following chapters. I'm currently working down the episodes, only skipping those that contain little scene of recruits.**

* * *

 **Division HQ-Computer Lab**

Cassidy walked into the computer lab with a dozen other recruits. She spotted Alex before a computer and grew more suspicious of what she was doing there. She's not the kind that would be interested in computer stuff.

As the recruits sat down, Birkoff held a piece of device up for the recruits to see."Bluetooth devices," He said, "use 128 bit link keys to encrypt communication. Crack the key, and holy water gate, batman. Any cell phone within range becomes an instant bug."

"Thom," Jaden said quietly, but Cassidy who sat beside them still heard her, "Call me." She flirted.

"I don't have your number," Thom replied, amused by Jaden. "I think you do." She replied.

"Wow, snappy banter." Birkoff said as he overheard the conversation. _This look but not touch rule of the division must be messing these guys up._ Cassidy thought as she heard the conversation, _pathetic._ "You should write for reality TV. Has it really been that long since you've had sex?" After that, he started to walk away from the two.

"At least some of us have had sex."Jaden replied quietly, but judging from the sudden stop of Birkoff, he heard that. _Uh oh, why can't everyone stop these pointless conversation? It's not efficient._

"What'd you say?" Birkoff turned and said.

"Nothing, sir" Jaden replied weakly. Even she wouldn't dare to argue with the technician openly.

"Uh, sorry, how do you put this into pairing mode again?"Alex interrupted.

"Here, I'll show you..." Cassidy said as she held her hands up to offer help, but Alex seemed to be not willing to give her the device. "Never mind" She replied after realizing that Alex must be up to something.

Annoyed at being interrupted, Birkoff touched the device and returned it to Alex. _She is up to something. What? Birkoff just touched the device with his fingers, what can Alex get? Fingers? Fingerprints!_ Cassidy was surprised at her discovery. Why would Alex want Birkoff's fingerprint? This was certainly worth looking into. Alex then put the device into her pocket. Cassidy soon found out that she's not the only one who saw Alex. Thom also saw what she did as he turned his head back.

After threatening Jaden with a "I am watching you" sign, Birkoff left the table, and so did Alex as Jaden and Thom talked quietly among themselves.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Outside Percy's office**

Cassidy watched secretly as Alex used Birkoff's fingerprint to get into Percy's office. _So that's what the fingerprint is for,_ She thought. _Alex is a spy working for someone against the division, and I should probably turn her in._ She thought so when she heard footsteps closing, and she hid as Micheal and Birkoff went in the office.

 _Crap, Alex is still in there._ Cassidy thought, _I should probably tell them about her right now._

But before she could act, she suddenly felt the urge to protect Alex. _If I give her out, she would be tortured and canceled. She is my friend, and probably the closest to me after the incident. Do I really want to get her killed?_

 _No, I am feeling emotion. This is a weakness, and this can't be tolerated. Ahhh. Fine, I will wait for further events. Not because I don't want her dead, but because it might be more beneficial._ Persuading herself, Cassidy left the office before any of the three came out. She needed a break to control herself.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Training area**

Cassidy was running on a treadmill when a tech guy came out of the commanding center and said to Micheal. "Sir, you've got a call."

"Percy?""Nikita"

When the second name came out, every recruit and agent stopped what they were doing. The name represented a legend, a rouge one. Micheal and Birkoff were walking into the center when Birkoff was stopped by Alex. Cassidy didn't notice what they said, but she saw Alex putting something into Birkoff's pocket. However, she had no intention to report her or do something. It's not like she's loyal to division.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Training area...A few hour later**

Dozens of recruits lined up in three lines as Birkoff walked in front of and scanned them. "Earlier today, we had a security breach. Someone entered Percy's office without permission. We're going to find that person. You step forward now, take responsibility, and I will personally put in a word for you." No one stepped out, so Birkoff said "OK" and decided to do this himself.

"Where were you at 15:00?" He asked as he stood before Cassidy.

"I was in my room from 14:30 to 15:30 sir." Cassidy replied calmly, "I was tired and chose to take a nap."

"Funny, there's no log of that," Birkoff said, "In fact, you were completely off the grid at that point." _What the?_

"Impossible," Cassidy replied, "If that's true, then someone switched the log. Why would I go into Percy's office?"

"Anyone her that can vouch for her?" Birkoff asked. When no one stood forward, Birkoff said "I thought so."

"It's a setup." Cassidy said, still not worried. _I made a choice, if I have to pay for it, fine._

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Michael came down the stairs, angered. Cassidy saw Birkoff walk up and say something, but she heard Michael say "Everyone get out." and left with the others. _That was close._ She thought, _I will probably be canceled if Percy believe that I broke into his office._

* * *

After the event, Birkoff didn't mention anything about the breach again. Cassidy made up her mind to help Alex in whatever task she's trying to accomplish. After all, she's the only friend she had. _Even if I don;t get anything_. She thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Test

**Division HQ-Computer lab**

* * *

"Clock is ticking, my young padawans. 3 minutes left before you report to Amanda."Birkoff said, quoting from Star Wars. The recruits were told to interrogate a prisoner captured. _Which means to torture him until he gives out the truth._ Cassidy thought. She wasn't afraid of the idea of torturing others because she couldn't feel sympathy. She's just worried if Alex could get past this evaluation. After all, she didn't look like the kind that could actually hurt others.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Containment Cell**

"I'll be watching you the entire time," Amanda said as she walked Cassidy into the cell of the prisoner. "This prisoner is a part of an Egyptian terrorist group. I want you to find out the names of his friends. If you fail, I'll get the names myself. But your performance is evaluated, so try not to fail." She said as she handed the pad containing the information of the prisoner to Cassidy. "Here's the remote for the electrocution device on him. In case he needs a little motivation." She gave a remote to Cassidy.

As Cassidy walked into the room, she saw a man connected to electricity wires tied on a chair. She walked over to him. "Look, we can do this in two ways. The easy way, or the hard way."

"And I suspect the hard way is you torturing me?" The man smirked at the threat.

"No, the hard way is for us to send assassins to take out your family and friends in Egypt. You have two children, right? How would you like them to die? Car crash? Or a fire accident?" Cassidy said. She's not guilty at all of threatening the life of two children. _Any method can be used to reach the objective, in this case, to break the man._

"Cassidy, he's not exactly close to his family." Amanda said, "try electrocuting him. That will eventually get him talking."

"Fine," Cassidy pressed the ear bud as she talked to Amanda before she turned to the prisoner, "of course, no matter the method, you'll eventually start talking. Let's see what this can do." She said as she pressed the button of the controller, and the prisoner screamed in pain. "I have all day to waste, but do you?" She moved towards the prisoner and whispered into his ears. But before she could leave, the prisoner sprung up from the chair and pushed Cassidy to a wall, trying to choke her.

Any normal recruit, or even agent, would be surprised by this sudden attack, but Cassidy couldn't feel any emotion. Logically thinking, she kicked the knees of the prisoner and sent him to the ground, his hands leaving her throat. Then she sprung behind the prisoner and twisted his arms back, making him cry in pain. "Names, now!"

But before she could do anything further, Micheal came in with two security guards, who took the prisoner away. "You know I almost got him talking, right?" Cassidy said, not nervous at all about the prisoner that almost choked her to death.

"Amanda will deal with him." Micheal said, "Are you OK?"

"Yes."Cassidy replied, "My necks are a bit sore, but that's no big deal."

"I'm not talking about physically," Micheal seemed concerned, "Are you OK after torturing someone?"

"Why should I not be?" Cassidy felt weird. _Why would torture be different from using money or sex to lure someone into talking? They all serve the same purpose, and they all work when the prisoner loses control over himself._

"Good, then you can return to the training room." Micheal said and Cassidy left the room.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Training Room**

Cassidy was wrestling with a man and the mat while Alex was running on a treadmill when Micheal came to the room. "Everybody listen up." He said as the recruits stopped what they were doing. "You'll spend your tactical lesson handling sniper rifle, but here's the rub. It'll be at one of our off site training ground." _Does that mean we will leave the HQ? Not like I'll try to escape, but isn't it dangerous?_ "The bus leaves in 30 minutes, so gear up and bring your A game."

As Micheal left, Cassidy walked up to Alex. "Are you ok? I heard about how the prisoner got loose. Division should really improve their way of handling prisoners. Tying their hands up is not the best way."

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about messing up the interrogation." Alex replied, "Well, at least we get to go out."

"not really, the windows are painted black." Thom said as he walked up. He obviously had some experience about going out of the facility.

"That sucks." Alex said as she walked out of them room. Cassidy followed as she went to prepare.

* * *

 **Outside on a road-Bus**

Cassidy sat beside Alex as the bus sped on the highway. The first line of seats were occupied by four guards who carried weapons, and the remaining rows were filled with recruits. She wore a division grey jacket and a white sweater. She curiously observed the surrounding as the bus drove.

The bus suddenly crashed to a stop. All the recruits were shocked. The four guards in the front row stood up and yelled, "Everybody down." That was when the upper part of the bus was penetrated by a storm of bullets. The four guards were shot and fell, presumed dead. _Weird, not a single bullet hit the recruits. It's as if the attackers knew the guards would stand up._ However, she didn't have time to go up to the fallen guards to check her assumption as the recruits heard a gunshot and the door linked to the drive section was opened. A masked gun men came in from the door and fired into the air. "Everybody off." he said.

Another masked man came to the recruits as the first guy scanned the recruits for resistance. As the man walked past Cassidy, she stood up and grabbed his gun, firing a few shots at the guard, but the guard appeared to have worn Kevlar. Because he was taken back a few steps before a burning sensation in the shoulder sent Cassidy unconscious.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

Cassidy woke up to find herself tied to a seat. Her shoulder burned from the wound, which she assumed to be bullet and had found out to be cleaned. _Weird, if I'm captured by the terrorist, they would torture me with it, much less cleaning it. If they plan on interrogate me, they won't bother closing it. Whoever did this doesn't want to do permanent damage to me._ As she continued to scan the room, Cassidy saw a man leaning to a wall, who left the room as soon as he saw Cassidy waking up. _He's getting the one behind this._

A few minutes later, a man with a suitcase came in. He looked like the Egyptian terrorist that Cassidy interrogated. _Looks like he's trying to save his friend._ She thought.

"Your people took my friend from his bed when he was sleeping." He said as he walked behind Cassidy, "when he was defenseless. Tell me, what kind of coward would do such a thing?"

"Process doesn't matter," Cassidy replied, "It's the result that's important."

The man smirked and held up a photo. "His name is Bashir Miro."

"So? What do you want?" Cassidy asked. _Why would interrogators try to play mind games? Why don't they just get to the point?_

"I need you to help me find him." The man said as he took out something from the case."And this thing is going to get you talking." That was when Cassidy spotted the copper wire around her leg. _What a coincidence._ She signed as the man started to sort out the wires of the electrocution device, taking as long as possible to increase the fear.

"Look, I don't know about that guy, and that won't change whatever you do." Cassidy said as the man finished the wires. He connected the device to the wire on her foot, and looked at Cassidy with a threatening look. "You have one last chance to answer me. What do you know about my brother's abduction?"

"I'll let you know if I remember anything." Cassidy answered as she looked her kidnapper straight in the eye, showing no fear.

The man smirked and turned the switch on. Electricity ran from the generator to Cassidy's body. She raised her head and cried in pain, but that was pure instinct. Her mind was still calm. As the man lowered the voltage, she soon recovered from the shock.

"Tell me about your people." The man did his usual questioning. "Are they FBI, CIA, Blackwater?" When Cassidy looked at him silently, he continued, "Who are you working with?" When Cassidy didn't say anything, he reached for a higher voltage. Cassidy screamed as electricity flowed through her body.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Commanding Center**

Birkoff watched in amazement as the undercover agent tortured the girl. "What's up with this girl? She seemed oddly calm. Is it possible that she realized something's off?" He asked.

"Nope, for some unknown reason, this recruit can feel little emotion. This makes her a valuable asset. She can be like Nikita, only she will not snap like Nikita did, because, technically she can't."Amanda replied as she stood beside Birkoff.

"So she's unbreakable?" Micheal asked.

"That's what we are trying to find out." Percy answered, "If she can last that long, then she can be a secret weapon against Nikita. She can't feel surprise when suddenly attacked and can feel no remorse of killing or torturing. She also can't feel anything bad about seducing. This makes her a perfect weapon."

"Watch," Amanda said, "She's reaching a threshold for most recruits. Let's see what will she do."

* * *

 **Somewhere**

"I've been running this transformer at 20000 volts," The man said, "but I can raise it. At 50000, your organs will began to suffer tissue damage. At 70, you will go into cardiac arrest." _Crap, I need to find a way to get out of here. I can't wait for Division rescue._

As Cassidy didn't respond, the man turned the voltage higher. She choked and screamed , but this time, while her mind was still logical, her body wanted to make the torture stop. _No, mercy is for the weak, and I'm not weak._ Eventually her mind was able to take control again, but she knew this sign wasn't good. _I needs to get out of there, fast._

It felt like a decade before the man lowered the voltage again. "Now, let's try that again, who do you work for?" He didn't get an answer as Cassidy lowered her head, her hair covering her face. Worried that she might be injured, the undercover agent walked close to her to check for breath. That was when Cassidy head bumped the man, and freed her hands that were loosened. She then got out of the chair and bumped the man with her elbows. The man knelt on the ground as Cassidy moved behind him and grabbed his neck, threatening to break it.

"Don't move," She said as she took the gun from the man, "I can snap your neck quietly if you resist. Now, tell me, where are we?"

"It doesn't matter," The man said, "My man are securing the door. If they hear anything wrong, they can come in."

"At least I have a gun," Cassidy said as she checked the gun, but to her surprise it was filled with blanks. _Wait, so that's why the guard wasn't killed back there in the bus, their gun were loaded with blanks. Then the division guards were 'shot' on purpose to get us captured. This is all a test!_

"You're division. This is all a test, right?" She said to the agent who, as much as he tried to pretend, showed surprise. "What?" He asked.

"You're guns are loaded with blanks, so the guards let us be captured on purpose, so this is all a training to see our loyalty to the division if captured. I bet there's someone from the division watching the whole process behind that camera, right?" Cassidy said her assumptions as fast as possible and motioned for a security camera in the corner. _Good that I held my ground._

* * *

 **Division HQ-commanding center**

"She's good," Birkoff said.

"Bring her back."Percy ordered, "There's no point to further this test if she understood it. Put Alex on, let's see how good she is."

* * *

 **Division** **HQ-Sleeping area**

Cassidy laid on her bed as she thought over the events that happened today when Micheal came in. He carefully observed Cassidy and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, why not?" Cassidy answered casually.

"Because I just came from your friend Alex, and she's not too thrilled about the test." Answered Micheal.

"I see the purpose. Most of the recruits came from prison, and they might not be that loyal under pressure." Cassidy reasoned. _End justifies the mean._

"I just don't want you to be angry at the division."

"I'm not," Cassidy said as Micheal stood up and left. _Anger makes one vulnerable. And I'm not vulnerable._


	6. Chapter 6 Weakness

**Division HQ-Simulation room**

Cassidy walked into the simulation room with seven other recruits. They stood in two lines as Micheal talked.

"Good morning," His voice still low, "Some of you have been here in training longer than others. But none of you have experienced real world combat as a part of a strike team" He said as a guard handed out black glasses."So today, we will be testing your skills in a simulated close quarter firefight. Team Alpha will be Thom, Ingrid, Luke and Alan. Team Omega will be Alex, Robbie, Sara and Cassidy. " Robbie was a confident, large man. Sara, on the contrary, was an confident and tiny girl. "During the sim, while you are trying to survive, you'll have only a second to decide..." He paused for a second, "who is your friend and who is your enemy. So choose carefully."

The group entered the training field as gunshots were fired. Robbie knelt down and took command. "Ok, I'm gonna lay suppressing fire. Move to the next cover on three." He counted, "1,2-"

"Go, go, go" Cassidy said as the group left the cover and engaged. Cassidy, Alex and Sara reached the next cover, and Robbie shot multiple fake enemies with his gun. "Sara, cover our six." He said as he reached the cover as well. "Our rear." He added as Sara didn't reply. _She's weak. Probably gonna die if this is a real fight._

Alex engaged as Cassidy followed her. Their guns fired with incredible accuracy as the hologram enemies fell. Sara, who was supposed to guard the rear, turned to look at Alex and Cassidy in the front. An enemy appeared out of nowhere, and Sara fired blindly at him. Cassidy had to roll and dodge to avoid been shot by friendly fire. _I got him._

The enemy disappeared, but someone came out from the rear and fired, and the four were 'shot' and lost the practice.

After been defeated, Robbie looked at Sara, the cause of defeat, in anger. _He's the type of person that always wants to be first. They may be strong in some occasions, but can be quite vulnerable in others._

As the four started to walk out of the room, Robbie complimented Alex and Cassidy, "Alex, Cas, good job back there." before turning to Sara"Sara,"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sara said as they walked, not wanting to go back to the failure.

"We have to." Robbie pushed. _This is not the best way to approach, but then again, if the fight was real, I could have been killed by my own teammates._

"I get it, ok? I suck, got us killed." Sara glanced at Robbie.

"And you're fine with that?" Robbie was angry.

"Just..." Alex interfered and helped Sara out. Before Robbie could say anything, Thom went up and started calming him down.

As the three girls reached the changing room, they took off their stimulation suit and started talking about what happened. "I'm sorry I got us killed." Sara apologized as she unzipped Alex's suit. "What. you saved my life out there, 'Alex, watch out'" Alex tried to comfort her.

"You could have shot me." Cassidy said as Alex started to unzip her suit, "I'd hate to die by friendly fire. Never, ever, fire blindly with a friendly unit around." She warned.

"It's just a game Cas, you can't get killed." Alex said, giving Cassidy a warning glance. "Relax."

"I can't, I got activated this morning." She paused as the meaning of the words sank in.

"For a mission?" Alex doubted. Recruits were rarely activated. Those who were activated were the best among them.

"Yeah, I know. Why me, right? Bottom of the barrel." Sara seemed worried about the activation, and Cassidy thought she should be. _This is probably a mission similar to the one we went to. All the recruit need is a beautiful face."_

"Let me help you." Alex said, as helpful as always.

"How?"

"After they brief you, come see me." Alex told Sara. _She's risking a lot for a normal friend._ "We can go over the plan together, help you prep for the mission." Sara nodded as she was glad to get some help. "Maybe, Ok, thanks."

* * *

 **Division HQ-Hallway**

Cassidy and Alex caught up to Sara as she walked down the hallway after being briefed about her mission. "Sara," Alex asked, "So, what'd they say?"

"Nothing." Sara replied, not grateful for the help like before. _Something affected her, she truly wants to get the mission done._

"What do you mean, they cancelled the mission?" Alex was confused by the change in attitude.

"No" "So tell me."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Sara asked as she grew suspicious.

"I told you, I want to help." "I don't need it."

"Sara, please." Alex said as she pulled Sara's shoulder, making the contents she carried in her arms fall. The three knelt down and started picking them up. As Sara scrambled to take things up, Alex asked, "What's the problem?"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Sara confessed, "The mission is top secret, and Percy trusts me. And I don't want to screw that up. I can't." She continued to try to comfort Alex."It's not dangerous. Just a listen and learn. No wetwork."

"Who's the target?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." Sara said as she walked away, leaving Alex and Cassidy in thoughts."

"Something's wrong." Cassidy said to Alex, "Sara is staring to not worth the resource on her. So it is possible for her to be cancelled. I bet division is just trying to make her as useful as possible."

"Like sending her on a suicide mission!" Alex said before realizing she said too much.

"It's more efficient than simply killing her." Cassidy reasoned rationally.

"I have to go." Alex said as she left the hallway quickly. _She probably going to meet the one she's working with, Nikita._ Cassidy thought. _It's got to be Nikita. She started taking division down as soon as Alex was recruited._

* * *

 **Division HQ- Lunch Room**

Cassidy watched as Robbie tried to get pass the guards to reach Micheal and ask him about how Sara got activated but he didn't. _Pathetic, showing everything on your face, and storming to guards and ask to see the commander of the division isn't the wisest choice._ As Alex and Thom calmed him down, Alex started talking about how division used the recruits without thinking about their lives. _This is why you're taken from prison._ Cassidy thought, _you're technically dead._

* * *

 **Division HQ-Training Room**

Leaving the mat after beating a large man up, Cassidy walked to Alex, who was punching a dummy. "Any news from Sara yet?" She asked.

"I thought you don't care about Sara." Alex responded abruptly, not happy that Cassidy didn't have any sympathy over their ill-fated friend.

Before Cassidy could answer, Robbie walked up to the two. "Want to go for a few rounds?"

"Thanks, but I'll stick to the bag." Alex responded."Though just to be clear, we both know I can take you."

"Just got off the mat, I'm not exactly in the best shape. So no." Cassidy said as she stretched out.

"Robbie, Amanda wants to see you at the office." A guard said as he walked up.

"It's my evaluation." Robbie said.

"Good luck." Cassidy wished.

"Now, recruit." The guard said. _Annoying._

"Not a recruit for long." Robbie seems to be in a good mood. _He must really want to be a field agent._

"I can't say I'm gonna miss it down here." Robbie said as he walked to Amanda's office.

* * *

Cassidy and Alex walked down the hall when they heard loud sounds. "Looks like something's beaten up." Cassidy said, "Or someone."

"Robbie?" Alex was astonished as she and Cassidy saw that it was Robbie who was destroying the equipment."What's wrong?"

"They told me that I was graduating. And they gave me that." Robbie said as he pointed to a pair of boots that the guards wear. "They said that I was structured. That I followed orders well. The other recruits looked up to me." Robbie stormed. "Which is why I'm perfect for internal security."

"I don't understand." Alex approached.

"They made you a guard." Cassidy said, "And you want to be a field agent. Why?"

"It means that I'm stuck down here with the rest of you." Robbie said, pointing out the problem. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Alex sat down beside Robbie and started to comfort him. She told him how he could use the power of a guard to his advantage and how he could have a future. _She's trying to plant the idea of rebelling against division in him._ Cassidy thought. But Robbie seemed to have lost all hope. _So weak. False hope might be painful._

* * *

 **Division HQ-Training Room**

As Cassidy was training, she noticed multiple guards going into the elevator and leaving the room. Robbie was not one of them, and he seemed upset. He stood before the elevator and had no motion. Cassidy saw a guard going to him, but Robbie pulled out his gun and shot the guard. Everyone watched in shock as the guard fell and Robbie walked towards the other rooms. _Crap, I can't take him down if he has a gun._

Robbie walked towards the inner part of the facility. A guard ran out, but Robbie fired at him and he fell. Cassidy moved with the other recruits into the hallway. _Robbie might cause a chaos, but he can't win and he will eventually be hunted down. There's no point of being a hero._

That was when she saw Alex walking in the opposite direction of the crowd. _She must be going to get Robbie. Ahhh, the things I do for a friend._ Cassidy thought as she ran at the direction of Alex.

* * *

Cassidy managed to catch up to Alex soon enough. "What are you doing?" She asked, "Robbie is a dead man the second he shot the guard. You don't think he can take down the entire division, right?"

"I can't just watch him die." Alex said as she saw Robbie, holding a pistol. "It's just me." Robbie lowered his gun.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked, "I saw you shoot the guard."

"Everything was moving so fast. I couldn't do it anymore." Robbie answered weakly.

"Ok, I'm gonna get you out of here." Alex said. _What?_ Cassidy stared, surprised, at Alex, but she ignored her.

"There is no way out! This is it. This is where it ends." Robbie was desperate.

"You're wrong, I know a backway out of division. A secret way no one knows about." Alex continued. "I'm gonna help you escape."

"What back way?" Robbie asked. But as Alex was about to say something, multiple guards came in through the door. Robbie grabbed Alex into his arm and held her neck and pointed his gun at Cassidy. "Pull that trigger, and they both die. If you kill us all, there are plenty more from where we came from, right?"

"Robbie, come on man, put the gun down." Cassidy heard Thom trying to convince Robbie, but it didn't work. _I need to do something before the guard shoot us all._

Cassidy calculated the moves. When Robbie said "shut up" to Thom, she suddenly moved her right arm towards the arm Robbie used to hold the gun and, facing Robbie, moved her head to the right. Robbie tried to aim for Cassidy, but when he moved his arm left to aim, Cassidy's right arm accurately slammed into his, and the gun flew out of his hand. Alex then took his taser and electrocuted him. Robbie fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Cassidy walked into Alex's room and sat down on her bed beside Alex. "The secret way that you talked about?" She asked, "Is it true?"

Alex looked at Cassidy, "Of course not, I made it up to delay Robbie. Why would you think that's true?"

"Because I know you're working with Nikita." Cassidy exposed, surprising and scaring Alex.

"What?" Alex tried to be as innocent as possible. "That's crazy."

"Then you didn't open the curtains to provide a shot for the sniper and you didn't sneak into Percy's office with Birkoff's fingerprint, right?" Cassidy pushed. "Look, if I want to expose you I would've done that already. I just want to warn you to be more careful. If I can notice it, someone else will, eventually." After that, she left Alex's room, leaving Alex in deep thougt.


	7. Chapter 7 Promotion

**Please review for comments**

* * *

 **Division HQ-Amanda's room**

Cassidy watched as Alex changed from dress to dress as Amanda commented. The relationship between Alex and her became quite awkward after the confession weeks ago. Alex had decided to keep a distance from her. They hadn't a chance to meet for too long until this.

"What do you think, Micheal?" Amanda asked as Alex wore a red dress.

"It's beautiful." Micheal said as he walked in, "Although I prefer the sapphire. It's better for concealing a weapon." _So that's what all this fuss is about._

Alex was shocked and turned to Amanda. "We haven't talked about the mission yet." Amanda said."Slash pocket in the seam. You may be right."

"One of agents fell out of active op, and this mission needs a young woman." Micheal explained.

"Then why am I here?" Cassidy asked.

"We'll get to that." Micheal answered

"It's been months of planning and we only have one shot at success." Amanda said.

"Now, completing this op will move you from recruit to field agent." Micheal said, "As for you, Cassidy, you will be in the house as backup in case something goes wrong. If something does go wrong and you fix it, you'll also become field agent. This would serve as your graduation from your training program."

"Do you know what this mean, Alex?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," Alex said dreadfully, "It's a kill job. I have to waste someone or I get wasted myself. Everyone knows that." She said as Micheal and Amanda looked at each other. "I like the sapphire dress too."

* * *

 **Division HQ-Alex's room**

Alex stormed into the room and before she could close the door, Cassidy came in.

"Don't worry." She said, "If you fail, I will take out the target and make it look like you did it."

"I can't just sit back and let you kill someone." Alex said, "Even if I don't do it myself."

"Death comes to everyone." Cassidy tried to comfort her, "We merely bring it earlier. Plus, if both of us fail, the division would still find a way to neutralize the target. We'd merely add two more lives to the casualty."

"When you killed that man that got you here," Alex mentioned the reason why Cassidy was here, "Did you hesitate?"

"As long as the objective is right, the process can be justified." Cassidy tried to get Alex to accept the fate. _Someone who can't kill will eventually die. If Alex still wants to stay clean, I might have to use some dirty way. After all, end justifies the mean._

* * *

 **Zoman Estate**

Cassidy walked with Alex, who was taking pictures around the house. They were posing as wedding planners to observe the house to plan for the attack. She was walking when someone grabbed her. She immediately punched against it, but whoever it was was strong enough to restrain her.

"Nikita, wait." Alex said as she saw the struggle. "it's the friend I told you about, Cassidy. Cas, this is Nikita." She explained.

"Leave this to me Alex." She said before turning back to Cassidy, who was pinned to the ground, "How did you find out about me?"

"It's a bit obvious." Cassidy explained,"Alex came in exactly when you returned. She opened the curtain in the hotel room just when there's a sniper outside. I saw her sneaking into Percy's office when he's away, and the recruit she was trying to save, Sara, just happened to be taken by Nikita herself. How did Nikita get in front of Division every time? She has a mole. Plus, your communication through the chat room isn't so discreet at all. You literally open the program in a crowded class and expect nobody to notice you." She continued after turning to Nikita, "If I want to expose her I would've done that already. Alex's my friend, and I want to keep her alive."

Eventually Nikita decided to trust Cassidy, though she doesn't have a choice. She then turned to Alex and gave her the taken photographs and promised to kill the man for her. _She's really nice to Alex._

However, Alex refused to accept the help. "No, I don't need you to fight for me and I don't need you to do my homework either. I can do this."

"We both know you can't." Nikita continued to try to convince Alex, but Cassidy interfered, "Even if you help with the kill, you know clearly how much killing a field agent need to do. She has to do the kill herself."

"Nikita, Division killed my family. Becoming an agent is going to help me bring them down, and this is the only way I become an agent." Then they heard a guard calling the names of Alex's and Cassidy's alias, so they went out and left Nikita in thought.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Training room**

Cassidy walked into the room with Alex and saw Micheal standing beside the elevator.

"Seems like the target has a lot of security." Alex said to Micheal.

"You don't have to worry about them." Micheal comforted her."This is a surgical strike. No one at the party's gonna know what happened until you're gone. I will personally be on hand to provide support. Make sure everything runs smoothly. I will be in constant communication with you, watching over you every moment."

"You make it sound like you're mine guardian angel." Alex smiled and responded.

"During this op this is exactly what I'm going to be." Micheal said."After you get the target alone, as discussed, you'll close range. This is your primary. 2 cc hypodermic needle that will be filled with potassium chloride. If you hit the skin, you hit the plunger, job's done. Try it. If you fail, Cassidy will shoot the target." He said as he handed Alex the needle. Micheal held Alex's hand as she practiced on the dummy. _He's helpful. I hope this can get her to kill._

* * *

 **Zoman Estate**

Cassidy walked into the estate wearing a red dress as a guest. She saw Alex in her blue dress and Thom posed as a waiter. She saw Alex walking away from the crowd and returned a while later with the bride cleared. Alex then went up to Thom and retrieved the needle. After taking the needle, she went to the target and lead him away from the crowd. Cassidy followed them as she's required to neutralize the target if Alex failed to to do so.

As the target walked into the room, Cassidy saw that the bodyguard waited outside the room. She waited patiently, and a moment later the guard walked into the room with a shout of the target. Pulling out a pistol with a silencer on it, she charged into the room.

Inside the room, she saw that Alex had a gun and the target was on his knees. "Take the shot, Alex." Cassidy encouraged. However, Alex hesitated. That was when multiple guards came in through the door. Cassidy raised her gun and shot the first, but the second fired and the bullet hit her shoulder as she dodged. She covered her wound with her right hand and fell to the ground while Alex turned and fired a shot. The bullet was about to hit the guard when Nikita tackled the guard and saved him from the bullet. _Damn, I was so close to getting Alex to kill._

As Nikita and Alex fought the second guard, the target fled the room. Cassidy laid down and cursed. She would've taken down the second guard, but she decided that it would be better for Alex to take the shot. It would make her no longer afraid of killing. _Now the target fled and Alex is still not killing._ However, before she could say anything, Alex grabbed her and the three ran out of the house.

When they got out, they ran into a division strike team. Trying to escape, the three fled into a house nearby. "You ok?" Alex asked as Cassidy lied on the floor, groaning in pain.

"We need to get out of here." Cassidy said, ignoring Alex's question."And I suggest that we try not to blow our cover."

"There's no way out." Alex said desperately, "It's over. I couldn't pull the trigger, and now we're all dead."

That was when Nikita came up with the brilliant plan of having Alex capture her and work from that. Personally Cassidy favored that plan, because it might work and save all of their skin. When the division strike team came in, Alex already took the gun and captured Nikita. Cassidy watched as an agent tasered the fallen Nikita.

* * *

 **Division HQ-Lunch room**

Cassidy sat at a lunch table after been treated for her wounds on the shoulder. She heard "Good job, Alex." and saw Alex coming down the tables with lunch and sat beside her. She received several complements from recruits beside where she sat.

"I heard different, I heard you choked, couldn't pull the trigger." Cassidy saw Jaden coming to taunt Alex again, but she also saw Alex planting a bomb beneath the lunch table they sat in. _So that's how we're going to get Nikita out._

"She didn't." Cassidy said, didn't want her friend to be in a difficult condition, "Her gun jammed." However, that didn't stop Jaden from picking a fight with Alex, who challenged her at the mat in the training area. _These girls are boring. Then again, these types of conflicts might increase aggression, which might be useful._

* * *

 **Division HQ-Hallway**

After Alex left the lunch room, Cassidy followed her down the hallways and saw her planting charges in the air vents. But she saw someone and realized things might go the wrong way.

"Alex." Thom shouted with a gun aiming to her head, "Don't move."

"Thom, I can explain." Alex said as she tried to find a way out of the trouble.

"That's ok, I worked it out." Thom said, his gun still raised."I just don't believe it."

"Ok, I was just down here to-" Alex said before getting interrupted.

"Don't. Don't" Thom said.

"I wanted to tell you someday." Alex said as Thom approached her."I was hoping to."

"Shut up." Thom said."Turn around. I said turn around."

Knowing things might turn out bad for Alex, Cassidy ran quickly down the hallway. When Thom turned subconsciously, Alex turned and grabbed his gun. Thom quickly turned and threw Alex on the way, but Cassidy came up and grabbed his arm and kicked his ankle, which brought him on his knees. But then Thom elbowed Cassidy on her shoulder, where happened to be her wound, and she fell back in pain. Alex and Cassidy then fought Thom for a while. Thom was stronger than Alex and Cassidy was injured, so no one won.

After a series of blows and kicks, both Alex and Thom reached for Thom's dropped gun. Alex got to it first, but then Thom tackled her down. During the fight, a gunshot was fired, and Thom fell down, dead, just as Nikita appeared."Alex?"

Cassidy stood up from the hit she received from Thom and saw the situation. Nikita came up and said, "We have to go."

"I shot him." Alex said, unaware of the surrounding.

"Go." Cassidy said to Nikita, "I'll figure out a way to get pass Percy."

As Alex knelt there and didn't say anything, Nikita nodded sadly and stood up and left. After she's gone, Cassidy saw Alex kissing dying Thom. "You're gonna see me." Thom said before dying. Alex knelt there as the guards came up. _This must be hard for her._

* * *

After a talk with Percy and a show of loyalty, both Cassidy and Alex were promoted to formal agents. This means they could leave the facility and go to the outside world. _This might be helpful._ Cassidy thought as she left Percy's room, _though I don't envy the outside world a bit. I'm just worried about Alex._


End file.
